Sultry Night
by The Voice in the Wilderness
Summary: Bankotsu and Jakotsu alone in the dark.


_All "InuYasha" characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi and associated copyright holders. No money is being made from this fan fiction. No infringement is intended._

The white noise of cicadas droned into Bankotsu's ears, ebbing and flowing with the almost-nonexistent night breeze. He wished again, for the hundredth time that Jakotsu hadn't convinced him to let down his hair.

The slick dark strands stuck and clung to everything around him: the sheets, the futon, his arms, his legs – hell, they even found their way around his soft cock, which felt far too much like being captured by tight unwanted hands for comfort. Shaking his head only caused the damp, humid mass to rearrange itself into new and more uncomfortable configurations. Sometimes being beautiful was a real pain in the ass, the boy warrior growled to himself.

Jakotsu hadn't wiped the war paint from his face before retiring – again. The swordsman's face was sleep-slack and deadly, Ban thought to himself as he swiped the moist, tangled strands out of his eyes. Jak's face, appeared too fragile, with his glass-like cheekbones and full lips which now also took on the deadly gleam of hard masculinity as rough dark stubble had begun to show itself along the curve of his jaw. He contained so much deadly male grace; taunt and thin like a whip crack and Bankotsu couldn't help but admire that is his sleeping lover. Yet, Jakotsu was also fine and beautiful, nearly ethereal as a geisha and twice as feminine – the combination of the sexes, thought the young man for the thousandth time, within the sleeping being before him was always such a turn-on!

Even in the sweltering midnight, Bankotsu felt a chill run down his back, one that shot desire into the pit of his belly for the long, thin man asleep beside him. He needed Jakotsu and he needed him right now.

Leaning over to kiss his sleeping lover and painfully pulling out a few strands of his hair in the process, Bankotsu had an idea and once the swearing stopped, he smiled at his devious nature.

His beauty loved his hair down so much - well then, Ban was going to give it to him, in abundance.

Jakotsu's sleepy eyes fluttered open when he felt slick lips caressing his own. The tongue that followed was a welcome surprise and the lean, sleep-limber swordsman lazily stretched. Something heavy and soft and hot was draped over his meticulously plucked chest and for a small second Jakotsu thought he was being suffocated by both the invading tongue in his mouth and the blanket of long black hair over his body. The thought of being totally submerged in his young lover's exotic hair made his soft cock slowly rise from its slumber, looking to play.

Coming up for air, Bankotsu smirked down at the trailing moan that followed in his wake as the long, hungry gaze he gave his beloved caused his hair to slip and slide across Jakotsu's tingling white skin.

"You like that, beauty?" he teased.

"You know I do, baby – I can never get enough of that gorgeous hair you keep hidden in that boring braid all the time. I'm glad…" Jak's full lips stretched around a loud yawn, giving Ban a hot look at his deep throat, "… you left it down tonight."

"Only for you, beauty." Banryuu's master whispered back with a devious grin.

"You have that look on your face again, babe. Whatever could be making you so… hot?" Jakotsu batted his long lashed eyes at his looming beloved and suggestively licked his sweet lips. No one made being so dirty look so innocent; Jakotsu was a master tease.

The smile on Bankotsu's face deepened and grew hungrier as he watched his lover's long white hand trail down his exquisite marble body to slowly toy a finger along the head of his delicious cock. It curved and arched against the tiny slow torture like the serpentine and steely death its master wielded daily with effortless grace.

Dropping down fast into Jakotsu's dreamy face, Bankotsu's eyes danced evilly with amused desire; he loved to watch the gorgeous man below him stroke himself to flushed, moaning ecstasy, drinking in every cry and seeing himself reflected in the melting, smoky eyes that he loved so well.

"Lean up, lover – you're on my hair." Ban grinned down and he licked rim of Jak's pierced ear for emphasis.

"Gods, I love it when you do that, you tease! Is this enough?" the flushed swordsman flexed his flat stomach and lifted his shoulders from the futon.

"Perfect, beauty. Now lie back down and stroke that beautiful cock for me. I want to watch you cum hard enough to make you scream and wake the others." Bankotsu whispered hotly into the jade-limned ear before him as he smoothly slipped a thick skein of his nearly endless hair under Jak's arched back.

"Just like last night, right?" Jak giggled as he lay back and began the show.

"Mmmhmm… now be good and fuck yourself for me, babe."

Pants dripped down into hot moans as Jakotsu stroked and teased his aching cock in his young lover's name. Shining sweat formed an ethereal sheen on Jakotsu's mysterious body as he bucked and arched into his own elegant hand. Bankotsu tried to remain cool and aloof like the executioner he was, wanting to make Jak work hard for his pleasure. Knowing he couldn't remain uninvolved for long, he allowed himself to softly stroke Jakotsu's heavy balls in contrast to the furious rhythm being beat by the swordsman's most talented hand.

Feeling his lover's body begin to tighten and writhe, Ban leaned down into his man's sweaty face and kissed him hard.

"Are you so close, my beauty? Tell me."

"Oh yes… yes…. Yesssssss…" Jak breathlessly hissed and squeezed his eyes shut in preparation for his body's imminent release.

"Then cum for me, Jakotsu – now." His leader, his master, his lover commanded and wound the long rope of his strategically placed hair around Jakotsu's heaving throat and twisted it tight, strangling the ecstatic swordsman as he began to shoot hot, glistening strands of pearly cum into the moist darkness.

Once Jakotsu stopped thrashing, Bankotsu loosened his hold on the ebony garrote, allowing his spent lover to take in whooping, ragged breaths of much-needed air. Once he recovered enough, Jak lunged up hard at his looming master and devoured the leering lips that awaited him.

Falling back to both the Earth and the mattress, Jakotsu wiped the sweat out of his eyes and began to lick his fingers clean of their milky coating. Sucking hard on first one digit then the next, Jakotsu cut his dusky eyes over to his satisfied partner.

"I thought you wanted to hear me scream, Ban." He rasped in a sexy if somewhat hoarse tenor purr.

"Mmmhmmm. Do you still love my pretty hair, Jak?" he shot back in a drawling tease.

"Oh my god – more than ever, honey!" he groaned and rolled his smiling lover into the humid sheets.


End file.
